creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingSlayerBlood
Things You Need to Stop Doing Before You Get Banned 1. Stop making one edit, then hitting "publish" then going back and changing another thing, then hitting publish. Edit in one sweep. If it's a big thing, it's okay to edit in chunks, but you are literally changing one or two things each time. This is can be construed as pointsgaming or nonconstructive editing and is bannable. 2. Stop making worthless edits. Changing " ,now!" to " ,NOW!" is not a grammar fix. It's not anything. You actually made the text worse. There's no need for the caps, the exclamation point does the job of the caps. This is nonconstructive editing. 3. Stop changing people's writing style. I've noticed that a good portion of the changes you make are changing word choice that are fine on their own. Fixing awkward phrasing is one thing, it's another to change word choice that doesn't need fixing. It's also really bad when you end up making a sentence sound worse with your change. I used to be an admin here, so I'm not just some random user telling you to stop doing things. I'm warning you that you're going to get banned if you keep doing things this way. It's great that you want to edit, that's always needed and the help is appreciated, but you need to make good edits or else you're not really helping. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:23, January 9, 2015 (UTC) yeah, cool story. I get it bro stop posting this on my talk. thanks for the advice though i guess Your Talk Page Please don't blank messages from your talk page. It serves as a public record of messages sent to you by others and should be available for others to see. In addition to this, I would regard Guy's message as a warning, as you will be blocked if you continue to do the things he mentioned. If you blank your talk page again, you will be blocked for one day. Regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 18:42, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Chris Cole, BEST SKATER EVER!!!--SlipFoldSevenKnot (talk) 15:12, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :As long as it doesn't happen again, there's no reason to apologies. It's quite a common mistake. Basically, you added the "ghosts" category to a page which already had the "beings" category, which isn't allowed. If you take a look , you should be able to see all of our rules about what categories are allowed to go with what categories, etc. Have a good day, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Making edits just to get badges is frowned upon around here, however this means editing something in the marked for review category. Regards, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:44, January 20, 2015 (UTC) POINTSGAMING! Wow dude what a gosh darn pointsgamer. You're making pointless edits to pages to try to earn badges!!! Nice going ruining all the good fun for people wo actually take this site seriously (lol the irony), jk fuck this site and the admins